brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Sandman Los
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I want to make something new and bold yet hard to be made because of its skills that pretty much catastrophic yet delicate... I must say that this is going to be perhaps the most challenging Unit that I ever made. Background *Ruler of the Dream Land *Master of Sleeping & Dreams Arts *Unknown God 7★ Los= Prince Sandman Los One of the oldest Gods who has been forgotten for centuries or even by some periods. When the world is on heated war due to the differences of visions, the epidemic nightmares from an unknown source has surfaced to the land, making those who's sleeping had a nightmare that can't be forgotten. It was a malice and grievous time for those who was weary and tired, but nightmares knows no bound, it will target anyone in sight. As the soldiers and its rulers got a problems with this epidemic nightmares, they've decided to awaken one of the old Gods, one who doesn't yet had any affiliation with the current Gods in this era, making its perfect to be favored on. The ritual was commence and Los was appeared in front of them, he is the one who controls the dream and its nightmare, the Dream God or so he called himself. The epidemic nightmares was slowly disappearing from the land in each year, for that blessing, Los was worshiped by them as their humbleness over this event. Los on the other hand, never seen to be happy about it but sad throughout years. 50 years after that epidemic, Los was suddenly disappear, leaving no traces but only a letter about his own reason for this charade and false worshiping. The epidemic came back as it was all seems to be planned by someone, the time gap was too fast for people to even be reacted to it. Towns and cities was put asleep by this epidemic, but not for certain area that Los resides in. Los headed to the West after he left the Kingdom who gave him a home, searching for something without no reason, but one things for sure, Los had a hidden and insidious agenda of his own. |-|7★ Hourglass of Dream (Sphere)= Special Sphere: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Heal HP per turns for all allies when HP below 70% for 2 turns, Adds All Elemental Attack effect to all allies for 3 turns on BB/SBB, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50%, Negates All Ailments and Status Reduction, Raise Stats Parameters to 150.000 & Fill Own's BB Gauge to max when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *''4500 - 5000 Heal HP/turns + 15% REC, 150% Boost to All Parameters, 70.000 Damage Dealt Fill BB's Gauge to max'' Given to him as a little trinket, but later on he changed it into a magical item that can controls some time but mostly The Night Time. Although being said, the power that he had doesn't actually involves the time itself but the time within dream. The hourglass was depicted as a small necklace when it was given to him, but later on, it was changed into lantern alike. The item was favored by certain merchants as it was beauty to be true. As Los himself probably ran away from the Kingdom due to the unknown reason, the whereabouts of this item is still unknown or perhaps it's still on the hands of Los. Statistic Units: 7★ Los: Prince Sandman Los Skills 7★ Los: Prince Sandman Los Leader Skill: Dreaming Sandman 80% Boost to All Parameters, 40% Boost to All Parameters for Earth Element, Probable chance to inflict ailments and Heal damage taken, Boost BB Gauge when attacked & Boost BC Efficacy. *''15% chance to inflict ailments, 20% chance to heal 30% damage taken, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked, 50% Boost BC Efficacy'' Extra Skill: Ruler of Dreams 30% Boost to All Parameters when Hourglass of Dream is equipped, Negates Critical and Elemental Damage, Add Gradually Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns on BB/SBB & Add Boost Damage against afflicted foes for 3 turns on BB/SBB. *''9 BC/Turn, 160% Boost Damage against afflicted foes'' Brave Burst: Dreaming Chamber 12 powerful Earth attack on all foes, 18 powerful Earth attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), 24 powerful Earth attack on random foes, Probable Critical and Element Vulnerability for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate for 3 turns. *''500% + 500% HP/Base Max HP, 30% chance of 20% Critical and Element Vulnerability, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate'' Super Brave Burst: Eternal Rest 15 powerful Earth attack on all foes, 15 powerful Earth attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), 30 powerful Earth attack on random foes, Probable Spark Vulnerability and 2 turns Stats Reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''600% + 600% HP/Base Max HP, 30% chance of 75% Spark Vulnerability and 35% Stats Reduction, 12% OD Gauge fill instantly'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Deep Slumber 40 massive Earth attack on all foes, 40 massive Earth attack on random foe, Enormous Critical, Element, Spark Vulnerability and Stats Reduction for 2 turns, Full Heal when damage taken for 3 turns & Huge Probable against 1 K.O. attack. *''50% Critical and Elemental Vulnerability, 150% Spark Vulnerability, 80% Stats Reduction, 100% Heal HP when damage taken, 80% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack.'' Quotes 7★ Los: Prince Sandman Los Summon Quote: "Summon me for something I suppose? Want me to give you a good night sleep? Okay... Just be prepare for the consequences later." Fusion Quote: "Getting me stronger with something besides worshiping me? Fascinating... Do it again... I need that power for something." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Los- Prince Sandman Los Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Dream-Eater Los |-|Sphere= 7★ Hourglass of Dream (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Star Sand, Woodland Dream (2 Pcs), Dream Tablet (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 1.000.000 Karma + 1.000.000 Zel Crafts Into: N/A